


i can't wait for you to shut me up

by strawberryschaos



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/F, Long-Distance Relationship, Masturbation, Orgasm, Phone Sex, Sex Toys, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29305368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strawberryschaos/pseuds/strawberryschaos
Summary: its faberry ldr valentines phone sex for all us yearning quarantined lesbians xo enjoy
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Kudos: 21





	i can't wait for you to shut me up

**Author's Note:**

> title is from shut me up by mindless self indulgence

Rachel had spent most of her Valentine’s Day sulking. She wasn’t busy, but Quinn was swamped with classwork, and they’d hardly spoken all day. The fact that they were in two different states for the most romantic holiday ever invented was one thing, but this was like torture. 

She had resigned herself to a lonely night with ice cream, wine, and a rom-com. However, just as she was about to start the movie, her phone started buzzing with a call from Quinn. She answered as quickly as she could move. 

“Hey, baby,” Quinn’s voice greeted from the other end of the phone. She sounded breathless and her voice was husky. Rachel knew this tone well, and just the greeting made her mouth go dry. She shut her laptop and shoved it off to the side of her bed. 

“Hi,” Rachel replied, biting her lip, “Are you doing what I think you’re doing?” 

A very faint buzzing noise on the other end of the line and a soft gasp confirmed her suspicions before Quinn could even speak. “Yeah,” she sighed, “I miss you.” 

“I miss you too, honey.” Rachel couldn’t believe how turned on she was already, her brain cloudy and filled with mental images of Quinn. Kicking off her leggings, she asked, “What are you thinking about?” 

“You,” Quinn said in a strained voice, “That thing you did to me last time you visited… the one in the shower with my vibrator…”

Rachel bit her lip as she recalled exactly the moment Quinn was talking about. “Are you using that vibrator now?” 

“Yeah,” Quinn replied, “But it’s not as good as when you did it. I wish you were here.”

“I wish I could be there, baby. You wanna know what I would do to you if I was?” 

“God, yes, please,” Quinn groaned. 

Rachel smirked. “Well, I’d love to tie you up with that silk scarf you mailed me. Were you thinking it could have more than one purpose when you picked it out?” 

Quinn blushed as she replied, “Yeah…”

“Thought so,” Rachel grinned, sneaking a hand under the waistband of her panties as she continued talking, “Well, once I had you all tied up to the bedframe, I think I’d get out that special little candle we bought together when you were here last.” Quinn cursed under her breath, and Rachel’s hips twitched towards her hand in response. “Light it and slowly cover you with little drips of red wax, watching you react to each one…” 

“Fuck, Rach,” Quinn whined.

“You like that idea?” 

The moan Quinn let out was response enough, and it had Rachel dipping a finger into herself and sighing. She changed direction with her words when she spoke again. 

“God, Quinn, you turn me on so much,” she said softly, somehow more embarrassed about saying that than all the filthy things that had come from her mouth before. 

“Rachel, I-” Quinn panted, “Gonna come, please baby keep talking I’m so close…”

A moan tore through Rachel’s throat of it’s own volition, but she hurried to continue talking like Quinn had asked. “I’m so wet for you baby, I wish you were here to fuck me. I miss your lips and-”

Rachel’s ramblings were cut off by a sharp gasp and hiss of “Oh, _fuck_ , Rachel-” as Quinn came, and soft whimpers and sighs as she came down from the peak slowly. Breathless and a little out of it, Quinn turned towards where her phone was laying on her pillow and said, “Your turn.”

Rachel put her phone on speaker and set it on her chest, sliding her panties down her hips and digging under her pillow for her bullet vibrator. “Please, Quinn,” she whispered, a little embarrassed at how turned on she was. 

“You’ve got your little vibrator?”

“Yeah,” Rachel nodded eagerly. 

“Turn it on and use it on your clit, with two fingers inside just the way I do to you.” 

Rachel quickly obeyed, closing her eyes so she could imagine that it was Quinn between her legs and not her own hands. 

“Feel good, baby?” Quinn asked, her voice low and gentle. 

“Yeah,” Rachel sighed, “But I wish it was you.”

“I know babe. Hopefully soon. Just concentrate on my voice for now, alright?” 

Rachel nodded before remembering that Quinn couldn’t see her. “Alright.”

Quinn started to slowly circle her own clit with her fingers, still sensitive from her orgasm. She exaggerated the resulting moan slightly, grinning when she heard Rachel whine on the other end of the phone. 

They traded noises back and forth like that for several minutes, both getting more and more worked up by the other’s sounds. When Rachel’s voice started to get louder, Quinn spoke again, “Hey baby, can you do something for me?” 

“Yeah.” Rachel’s voice was breathy and ragged, and Quinn could tell how close she was. 

“Stop touching yourself.” 

Rachel let out a very disappointed sounding whimper as she followed Quinn’s instruction, turning the vibrator off and sliding her fingers out. “Quinn, please, I was so close,” she complained. 

“I know baby. I want us to come together, just give me a minute.” 

Quinn’s moans picked up rapidly as she turned her vibrator back on and rubbed herself harder, hips rocking up into her hand and trying to imagine that Rachel was there with her, watching with that hot stunned-but-horny expression she always got when she watched Quinn get herself off. 

“Keep going Rach,” she instructed after a moment, panting. 

Rachel hurried to turn her vibrator back on to full strength and pushed three fingers into herself. She curled her fingers and cursed loudly as her hips jerked. “Quinn… I’m so close, please, I need to come,” she whined. 

“Come for me, baby,” Quinn replied, just barely about to come herself, “I wanna hear you.” 

“Holy- _shit, fuck, Quinn_ ,” Rachel practically wailed, back arching against the bed. 

The sound of Rachel moaning her name as she got off sent Quinn flying over the edge for the second time that night, gasping and moaning as the tension in her body snapped. 

They both lay there, panting and breathless on their respective ends of the phone, for several minutes. Quinn was the first to speak again. 

“You okay, Rach? That sounded… intense.” 

“I am _amazing_ ,” Rachel replied, giggling slightly, “Thank you, Quinn.” 

“Thank _you_ , babe.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day, honey.” 

“Happy Valentine’s Day Rachel.”


End file.
